In the oil and gas exploration and production industry there are many reasons for abandoning a well, including end-of-life decommissioning, isolating an exploration well and the like. Also, there may be occasions where long term suspension of a well is required, for example where reserves are located but production is not yet economically viable. Any wellbore decommissioning or abandoning (temporary or permanent) must follow legislation appropriate for the region in question. Such legislation typically calls for a robust barrier or plug to be set within the wellbore. In many cases a cement plug is often used, providing a barrier of low permeability, long term integrity and low levels of shrinking. Also, such legislation typically requires multiple barriers to be established, to provide contingency in the event of failure or compromise of one of these barriers.
There is a constant drive in the oil and gas industry to improve safety measures, including providing robust measures for setting and retaining in place wellbore barriers, for example for use in well abandonment or suspension.